We are investigating the distribution of the callosal, associational and thalamic fiber systems in the rat and rhesus monkey. We are using the Fink-Heimer, horseradish peroxidase method and autoradiography. Our findings in these studies have shown that the lamination of the cortex is significant with certain layers carrying on only certain connections.